


一首温暖的歌——灿兴篇

by MiyaMina



Category: all兴, 初恋 - Fandom, 灿兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaMina/pseuds/MiyaMina
Kudos: 3





	一首温暖的歌——灿兴篇

《一首温暖的歌》—灿兴篇

等朴灿烈有机会截住张艺兴，已经是张艺兴回国的前一天了。  
“蕾哥蕾哥！要不要去看我的钢铁侠套装？话说死侍那套也终于清关了，他们都还没见过呢！”  
朴灿烈整个扑在张艺兴身上，把头支在肩膀，将张艺兴牢牢罩住。  
“我们灿烈很酷哦！”  
张艺兴揉揉朴灿烈毛绒绒的头发，没说不去也不说去。  
朴灿烈顺势拱了拱张艺兴的颈弯，张艺兴痒的直缩脖子。  
“去嘛！蕾哥这次又不陪我吗？”  
朴灿烈那么大个的人，站在张艺兴跟前低着头捏手指，一副委委屈屈的可怜样子。  
“陪你啊，上次不是时间紧张嘛。”  
其实张艺兴不太想去的。每次回来，这几个“好弟弟”就轮番上阵折腾他，腰都要折了。  
尤其是朴灿烈，在性事上最霸道，每次都要听了张艺兴求饶才肯放过。

看过了该看的，该做的也省不下。  
朴灿烈咧开嘴笑得十分灿烂，让张艺兴浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“嘿嘿嘿。”  
笑够了的朴灿烈直接弯腰扛起张艺兴，往自己房间走。  
张艺兴都要疯了。  
“我说灿烈啊，你这是什么土匪行为？”  
朴灿烈拍拍张艺兴的屁股得意道。  
“蕾哥，我举铁可不是白举的。”  
朴灿烈走到房间门口顿了顿，转身又去了作曲室。  
锁好房门才把张艺兴放在作曲室的小沙发上。  
“为什么是作曲室？”  
张艺兴觉得在创作之地做那种事不太好。  
“因为隔音啊！蕾哥你知道我喜欢听你叫床的。”  
直白的话语让张艺兴瞬间红了脸。  
朴灿烈捉住张艺兴作势要打上来的手，拉进怀里，大手捏住张艺兴的下颌。  
张艺兴仰着头，一双唇嘟起来微微张开，被朴灿烈整个包进嘴里吮吸深吻。  
托在张艺兴身后的另一只大手火热，熨烫着有些冰凉的腰际。  
“嗯—！！”  
张艺兴猛地推开朴灿烈。  
“你是狗吗！咬我！”  
朴灿烈讨好地把张艺兴搂回怀里，拇指擦掉留在张艺兴唇角的晶亮涎液，也分不清是谁的。  
“咬的很疼吧？谁让蕾哥接吻都不专心。”  
说完也不给张艺兴辩解的机会。朴灿烈把张艺兴的两条手臂环在自己肩膀，抱起张艺兴顶在墙上。  
“灿烈......”  
伴随说话上下滚动的喉结被朴灿烈看在眼里，像是受了勾引张嘴咬上去。  
脆弱的脖颈要是真用牙齿咬上去，张艺兴估计会和朴灿烈绝交，所以朴灿烈也只是轻轻含着，用舌尖舔舐。  
张艺兴捧起朴灿烈的脸，让那张会咬人的嘴离自己的喉咙远一点。  
“别再咬我了。”  
张艺兴吻回朴灿烈。主动，让朴灿烈抛却柔情，只剩下满脑子的占有。  
激烈的亲吻让两个人的牙齿都磕碰在一起。

朴灿烈扒掉张艺兴的衣服，在白皙的身体上撕咬，留下痕迹烙印。  
“蕾哥......都给我......”  
朴灿烈的器物隔着裤子硬硬顶在身下，随着两个人的动作磨蹭，早就让张艺兴湿了穴口。  
“灿烈......放我下来......”

朴灿烈放下张艺兴，脱完裤子大爷似的靠坐在沙发上盯着还在动作的张艺兴看。  
洇湿的短裤褪下时还拉了银丝，朴灿烈深吸一口气。  
“啊......都湿了呢......”  
朴灿烈的手指探进张艺兴湿热的小穴搅动，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
“嗯......灿烈......轻一点......”  
朴灿烈抽出手指，拉过张艺兴坐在自己腿上。  
“蕾哥......今天蕾哥主动好不好？”  
张艺兴有些惊讶，喜欢全盘掌握在手的朴灿烈今日怎么转了性。  
“......好是好......”  
朴灿烈见张艺兴上了勾，继续说。  
“既然蕾哥答应了，那就来做‘八颠’吧！”  
“什么‘八颠’？”  
“就是前两天舞台上的那个新动作啊！”  
张艺兴撒气般狠狠撸了两下朴灿烈的器物。  
“你们这一个两个的犯什么病，都和舞蹈动作过不去？”  
“嘶—疼。给我嘛，给我嘛。”  
朴灿烈好声好气地哄着。  
张艺兴一边叹着气，一边骑上朴灿烈的腰胯，扶着器物做下去。  
“蕾哥......好紧！”  
朴灿烈的进入抚慰了小穴里没来由的瘙痒，张艺兴扬起头舒服地感叹。  
“嗯......灿烈......”  
缓过这一下，张艺兴开始起伏动作，每一下都使得朴灿烈顶的又深又满，如同自己的期望那般。  
朴灿烈的大手也没闲着，托住张艺兴丰满柔软的臀揉捏。  
“蕾哥......你的小穴......蕾哥......在吸着我的......”  
张艺兴赶忙捂住朴灿烈的嘴，觉得自己要被这些骚话撩的发狂。  
朴灿烈也不恼，伸出舌头舔舔张艺兴的手心。两只手挤着张艺兴的臀肉，使得后穴更加紧致。  
“啊......灿烈......啊......”  
张艺兴每次坐下都被朴灿烈用力按下，使得器物顶的更深，像是在触电，令人兴奋颤抖。  
“嗯......蕾哥......叫出来......我喜欢听......”  
“啊......灿烈......啊......要受不了了......嗯......太深了......”  
朴灿烈爽的头皮发麻，却还不想放过这美妙。  
“......蕾哥......哈......蕾哥......叫我的名字......”  
一波一波的浪潮袭来，让张艺兴根本说不出完整的话。  
“嗯啊......灿......灿烈......灿烈......”  
张艺兴犹如一汪春水的小穴，令人欲仙欲死的欢叫都让朴灿烈疯狂。  
“蕾哥......现在是什么感觉......”  
“......嗯......太爽......啊......好舒服......灿烈......我要射了......”  
朴灿烈用手指顶住张艺兴的铃口。  
“还不许......”  
张艺兴带着哭腔告饶。  
“灿烈......灿烈......我会坏掉......”  
肠液泛着白沫从臀根流下，滴在朴灿烈的小腹上。  
眼前的淫靡让朴灿烈彻底失了理智，紧紧扣住张艺兴的腰，猛烈抽插。  
朴灿烈松开手指。“蕾哥......我们一起......”

被朴灿烈浇灌的花园还在痉挛着，张艺兴趴在朴灿烈怀里，精液粘在两个人的身上也不去擦。  
“蕾哥，一会要好好清理一下，不然会肚子疼。”  
张艺兴懒洋洋地赖着。  
“灿烈来清。”  
朴灿烈宠溺地亲吻张艺兴汗湿的额头。  
“好。我来。”


End file.
